Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for processing solid wastes from oil field operations. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relates to systems and methods for processing solid wastes that may include or encompass removal of wastes from oil tanks, solid particle size reduction and recovery, and underground disposal.
Description of Related Art
The drilling and production of crude oil and natural gas generates large volumes of solid waste such as drill cuttings, oil-based mud, water-based mud, crude sludge, waste cement, and contaminated soils. The need to dispose of this solid waste represents both a logistics and environmental problem. Typically, this solid waste is disposed of at specialized surface landfills. Alternatively, various systems and processes for processing and/or injecting solid wastes into the earth have been proposed, including those described in International Application Publication No. WO 1999/004134, WO 2010/143060; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,929; 5,109,933; 5,129,469; 5,303,786; 5,337,966; 5,402,857; 5,405,223; 5,431,236; 5,544,669; 5,589,603; 5,734,988; 6,119,779; 6,179,070; 6,321,860; 7,325,629; 7,523,570; 7,798,218; 8,316,557; and 8,533,974, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, technical problems remain and there is thus a need for improved methods of disposal of solid wastes from oil field operations.